villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pizza Steve
Pizza Steve is the the tetartagonist in the children's cartoon Uncle Grandpa. However, he does play a few antagonistic roles on the show. Personality Pizza Steve lets on to everyone that he is full of himself. He often claims to have many achievements and statuses that he doesn't really have. He is very fretful, concerned, and apprehensive about his image because he is highly insecure and has self esteem issues. He does not want anyone to know of these issues, though, because he not only needs everyone to believe he is cool, he also needs to convince himself that he is cool. He often cries or mopes when no one is around. He also becomes very timid, cowardly, pusillanimous, and gutless when situations don't work out the way he wants them to. His insecurities cause him to act out in an unstable and temperamental manner, which can be troublesome and uncooperative when he is expected to be evidently demonstrative and loyal to his friends. Physical Appearance He is a slice of pizza with pepperoni and gooey cheese. He wears sunglasses with a glare and has tiny hands and feet. He also has the ability to stretch his arms and legs to different lengths, as shown throughout the series. As revealed in the comic Uncle Grandpa No. 1 story, "Uncle Grandpa Needs Glasses", Pizza Steve's human form is a young woman with long and voluminous reddish-brown hair, amber eyes, freckles, red lips, and a thin body structure. It is revealed by Yehudi Mercado that this is actually how Uncle Grandpa sees Pizza Steve. Villainous Actions *Pizza Steve is known to bully Mr. Gus in most episodes, usually by making fun of him for being grumpy or blaming everything on him. *"Funny Face": Pizza Steve makes fun of Mr. Gus the most while he, Uncle Grandpa, GRFT, and Belly Bag have a funny face contest. *"Mystery Noise": In the episode there was a scene where everyone was wondering if one of them was making the noise keeping them up. Pizza Steve accuses Mr. Gus for it, just because he hates him and at the end of this episode, there was a segment called "Tiger Talk: Roommate Problems", which was a talk show based segment. It was a talk show with Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve were on it and they were having a debate on who leaft a knife covered in peanut butter on the counter. When the lie detector test came in, it was Pizza Steve, but Uncle Grandpa was reading it and he said he couldn't read so Pizza Steve read it and said it was Mr. Gus. When Mr. Gus asked to see it, he quickly ate it and Mr. Gus got sent to Boot camp. *"Big in Japan": When they traveled to Japan to help make a movie, Mr. Gus gets the lead role. Pizza Steve fires a bazooka at Mr. Gus which "kills" him. After finding out that he is alive, Pizza Steve thinks he is a zombie and orders everyone to kill him with chainsaws. Thre was also a short where Pizza Steve annoys Mr. Gus with the radio station. *"Leg Wrestle": When UG and Mr. Gus fight over what to watch on TV, Pizza Steve trains them for "Leg Wrestling". Pizza Steve trains UG the most, while he forces Mr. Gus to do his chores. He also scammed both of them so he can watch TV while they wrestle. *"Bad Morning": One of Pizza Steve's most antagonistic role. Although by accident, he is the reason why Uncle Grandpa is grouchy and argumentative because he was going to get some ice cream, but the RV was off limits, so he drove Uncle Grandpa's racecar bed, but parked it on the wrong side when he got back, to which Mr. Gus made sure that he is banned from driving. Mr. Gus tells him to drive while they are trying to catch him, as he argues with Mr. Gus about driving. *"Nickname": In the first few parts of the this episode, Pizza Steve makes a kid feel bad about himself, because he doesn't have a nickname like all the other kids. *"Uncle Grandpa Sitter": In a scene on this episode Pizza Steve and his friends were at the ice cream shop eating ice cream, but Pizza Steve was just eating samples so he wouldn't have to pay. When the employee there told him he had to start paying for the samples, he threatened to have Giant Realistic Flying Tiger attack him. Out of fear the employee lets him have more free samples. *"Brain Games": In the beginning of the episode, Pizza Steve makes fun of Mr. Gus, because he thinks he's a loser. *"1992 Called": In this episode, when Uncle Grandpa accidentally put 1992 pants in 1492, he picks Mr. Gus to go with him. However he says the reasons why he's gonna pick him before he confirms that he is gonna pick him, but Pizza Steve whispers a reason and that reason is covered in pepperoni. *"Food Truck": Another one of Pizza Steve's most antagonistic roles. He makes Uncle Grandpa and the rest of the group go into the food truck business, overworking everybody. Also in the beginning of the episode, he drives his motor bike all over the kitchen which creates exhaust fumes that make everyone cough and lose their appetite, but this helps the group in the end, as it keeps the customers from eating the RV. Gallery Image545516452516-@@-52.jpg|Pizza Steve eating a slice of pizza. Trivia *Pizza Steve is (not) really awesome, he is in fact just a narcissist. Without Uncle Grandpa and his friends, he would be nothing. *Uncle Grandpa likes and respects Pizza Steve, he also thinks he is cool even though he's really not. *Pizza Steve is similar to Lapis Lazuli as both are friends with the main protagonist, but can sometimes be an antagonist and are from a Cartoon Network show. Category:Egotist Category:Food Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Liars Category:Cannibals Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Friend of the hero Category:On & Off Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Con Artists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Protagonists Category:Rivals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Charismatic Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Greedy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Incompetent Category:Incriminators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Nemesis Category:Hypocrites Category:Abusers Category:Anti-Villain